Džedaj
rightJedi (Džedaj) '''je pripadnik Reda Džedaja koji je učio, služio i koristio mistične energije Sile, najčešće svetlu stranu. Oružije Džedaja je svetlosni mač, sa oštricom od čiste energije. Oni se bore za mir i pravdu u Galaktičkoj Republici i to uglavnom protiv svojih najvećih neprijatelja Sita i Mračnih Džedaja koji su na tamnoj strani. Iako su skoro uništeni i to pet puta, red je nastavio da živi. Porodica Skajvoker je imala značajan uticaj na istoriju Reda. Istorijat Džedaja Originalno, Džedaji su oformljeni na planeti Tajton kao filozofska grupa, kasnije su postali čuvari reda i mira u galaksiji. Njihova smirenost i odmereno ponašanje, idealni su da budu izaslanici mira u vreme konflikta. Ipak, i pored moći koje imaju, Džedaja je bilo malo. U doba nemira, sumnje i kofuzije, Red je bio pred mnogim izazovima i to najčešće protiv svojih zakletih neprijatelja Sita, koji su njihovi antagonisti i u stanju da umanje snagu Džedaja i zamagli im pogled u budućnost. Put Džedaja je postao put mudrosti i strpljenja potpomognut brzom i odlučnom akcijom ukoliko je neophodna. Ponekad je Veće Džedaja pokazalo manjak odlučnosti, kao za vreme Mandalorijskog Rata. Takvo nedelovanje, podstaklo je Revana da im se okrene protiv njih, što je dovelo do Rata Džedaja. Za ostatak galaksije, granica izmedju Džedaja i Sita nije postojala, i obe su strane okrivljene za uništenje raznih svetova kao što su Katarr, Telos IV i Taris. Kroz zamršeno planiranje i munjevitu adaptaciju, jedan Sit je došao do mesta Vrhovnog Kancelara, organizovao je Ratove Klonova i jednim brzim i majstorskim potezom uništio Red i porobio galaksiju, proglašavajući se carem. Čak ni ova katastrofa nije ih uništila potpuno, jer je već u slededećoj generaciji oformljen Novi Red Džedaja. Put Džedaja Da bi neko postao Džedaj, on mora biti oštrouman i duboko posvećen, jer je život Džedaja pun žrtvi. Da bi se sprečilo ometanje u razvoju, oni koji su osetljivi na Silu, uzimaju se odmah po rodjenju ili brzo nakon i počinju trening u Hramu Džedaja na planeti Korusant ili u malim enklavama. Od samog početka svog treninga, od Džedaja se očekuje da poštuju i da se pridržavaju kodeksa koji uključuje koncepte racionalnog razmišljanja, strpljenja i dobročiniteljstva. Neprijatne emocije kao sto su mržnja, bes,strah se smatraju destruktivnim i mogu odvesti na tamnu stranu, pa su zabranjene za Džedaje. Trening Deca koja počinju da se obučavaju za Džedaje se zovu mladunci i rasporedjeni su u grupe koje vodi iskusni ucitelj. Nakon Rusanske reforme polaznici su obavezno bili deca. Dok je u vreme Luka Skajvokera polaznici nemoraju biti deca. Kada pojedinac stekne zadovoljavajuće znanje i razumevanje o putu Džedaja, on biva izabran od strane drugog Džedaja i individualno se usavršava do završetka treninga. Učitelji često vode svoje učenike na misije a na kraju ih puštaju same da bi stekli neophodno iskustvo i praksu. Ne budu svi polaznici izabrani od strane učitelja. U vreme Stare Republike, polaznici koji nebudu izabrani do 13 godine, budu poslati u javnu sluzbu. Nacin života Prateći kodeks, život Džedaja je kruto pridržavanje samodisciplini, odgovornosti i opštem dobru. Džedaj je iznad emocija i materijalnih dobara. Oni poštuju zivot, zakon i Red kojem pripadaju kao i odnos prema učitelju. Džedaj pruža pomoć i podršku i štiti slabe, saosećanje se podrazumeva. Iznad svega, njegova odanost je prema Republici i Sili. U doba Stare Republike, Džedaji su bili slobodniji jer je sam Red bio drugačije organizovan. Kasnije je centralizovan na Veliko Veće Džedaja. Rani Džedaji su nosili oklop i štitove da bi se zaštitili u borbi i koristili su i blastere uz svetlosne mačeve. Kasnije koriste samo mačeve bez eksternog punjenja. Stari Red nije imao striktni kodeks oblačenja i nosili su tunike, plašteve ili kapute. Nakon Reforme, uz sve to Džedaji su još nosili pantalone, kožne cizme kao i kajš u kome se nalazila spcijalna oprema za misije. Boja odeće bila je u tonu i harmoniji Sile za razliku od Sita koji su nosili samo Crno. Po svojoj filozofiji koja zabranjuje vezivanje, Dzedaji su odeću smatrali potrošnom i bilo kakvo posedovanje nečega je nedopustivo, tako da se može reći da su Džedaji materijalno siromašni. Ali kroz uredjeni Red i po standardima Republike, uvek su imali hranu, odeću i krov nad glavom. U vreme pre Velikog Rata Sita, vezivanje je bilo strogo zabranjeno jer se verovalo da osećanja vode na tamnu stranu. Zbog toga, Džedajima je zabranjen brak. Džedaj Rees Kairn je imao tajnu vezu i na kraju je ubio svoju izabranicu i njenog ljubavnika u besu što ga je odvelo na tamnu stranu. To nije jedini slucaj. Najpoznatiji je slucaj Anakina Skajvokera i Padme, s tim što je Anakina iskupio njegov sin Luk. Uprkos zabrani bilo je puno slučajeva veza Džedaja bilo sa drugim Džedajima ili običnim ljudima. Evo nekoliko primera: Kuinlan Vos i kalin Henc, Nedja Halkion i Skera Halkion, Etain Tur-Murkan i Darman Skirata, Kit Fisto i Aayala Secura, Kvaj Gon Džin i Tal, Obi Van i Siri, Revan i Bastila Shan, Tolme i T'ra Saa, Mak Lotor i Kass Tod. jedini slučaj za koji se zna da je dozvoljen je slucaj Džedaja Ki Adi Mundija zbog niskog stepena radjanja na planeti Cerea tako da su dozvoljavani poligamni brakovi da bi se pomogao natalitet. U novom Redu Džedaja, veze i brakovi su ohrabrivani, pa su tako mnogi imali porodice i decu a medju njima i sam veliki majstor. Put Džedaja traje ceo život i obično se ostaje odan svom Redu učeći se i usavršavajući se. Do početka Ratova Klonova, veruje se da je samo 20 napustilo Red od kojih su najpoznatiji Duku i Fanius. Oni su poznati kao Izgubljenih dvadeset. Sila Džedaji su, putem svog učenja, ujedinjeni sa Silom, energetskim poljem koje emanira iz svakog zivog bića. Ona se kanališe preko mikroskopskih organizama koji se nalaze u krvotoku a zovu se Midihlorini. Oni se nalaze u svakoj živoj stvari i komuniciraju sa Silom. Džedaji razumeju Silu i koriste je da pomažu sebi i ljudima koje štite. Oni takodje koriste Silu i za isceljivanje i odbranu. Ipak, neki su verovali da izučavanjem tamne strane može se brže doći do znanja i snage. Sto je dovelo do pojave Sita. Džedaji se fokusiraju na razumevanju i jačanju veze ili poistovećivanje sa Silom i koriste je kao deo sebe, dok Siti teže da je kontrolisu i da ih služi. Ta konekcija se postize rigoroznim treninzima i meditacijom dok se ne postigne mentalna, emocionalna, fizička i duhovna harmonija kao deo unutrašnjeg mira. Ovako nešto može znatno produžiti život Džedaju, dok postoje oni koji nikad nisu dostigli svoj puni potencijal. Pokušaji da se nešto tako postogne rezultiraju neuspehom sto radja frustraciju koja moze oslabiti vezu sa Silom sto opet moze dovesti do veće frustracije. Tamna strana donosi Džedajima iskušenja, i za mnoge je brži put ka moći. Za mnoge to je put samouništenja i jednom kada se krene teško je vratiti se. Dok neki Džedaji mogu da se iskupe i vrate na pravi put, neki postaju Mračni Dzedaji i deo Reda Sita. Tamna strana smanjuje sposobnost Džedajima i zamagljuje im uvid u važne stvari. Ubistvo je poslednje čemu Dzedaj teži, što je za neke kvalitet snage a za neke slabosti. Svetlosni mač Tradicionalno oružije Džedaja je svetlosni mač i u rukama veštog borca može da bude veoma smrtonosno. Da bi usavršio svoju veštinu, Džedaj mora biti fokusiran i da naporno trenira. Učenici vežbaju borbe sa sondom, dok deca koristie trening mačeve. Takodje, vežbaju izmedju sebe i na taj nacin usavršavaju se. Učenici imaju zadatak da konstruišu svoj mač tako što će koristiti jedinstveni kristal koji svojom energijom daje oštricu. Kristal se može naći u pećini na planeti Ilum ili planeti Dantuin. Meditacijom i fokusiranjem sile polaznik pravi mač što je veliki korak ka viteštvu i ima simbolično značenje. U vreme Stare Republike, bio je običaj da učitelj preda svoj mač najboljem učeniku. Iako je učenik bio počastvovan i zahvalan na poklonu, učitelj je naglašavao važnost da se zna kako napraviti jedan i samo njihov jedinstven mač. Tri stuba Džedaja Snaga kodeksa Džedaja i samog Reda počiva na tri načela Sile, Znanja i Samodiscipline. Urezan u svakodnevni život Džedaja, na ulazu u hram predstavljena su tri stuba. Prvi stub je Sila, konstanta medju svim zivim stvarima. Učitelj Sbla-Mandibu je opisao da Džedaj "pliva u Sili svakog momenta, dišući je, konzumirajući je putujući njenim strujama ka svojoj jedinstvenoj sudbini". Simbioza midihorina i svesnog bića je neophodna da bi se dotakla Sila, ali ova biološka neophodnost nije ono na čemu Džedaji zasnivaju svoje učenje. Umesto toga, Džedaji razmišljaju o volji Sile i njena dva aspekta: Ujedinjujućoj i Živoj Sili. Stub Znanja objašnjava da uloga Džedaja u galaksiji ne može biti potpuna bez intenzivnog učenja i nakupljene mudrosti. Da bi pomogli potrgu za znanjem, Hram je opremljen izvorom znanja pod imenom Arhiva Džedaja. kao dodatak arhivi i biblioteci, Hram ima nekoliko trezora sa holokronima. Na kraju, Stub Samodiscipline. Vežbe borbe i fizičkog treninga se nezapočinju ako se nesavladaju prva dva načela. Kada počnu da uče samodisciplinu, neki studenti budu razočarani jer ne počinju odmah trening sa mačevima, vec im se daju strozije metode meditacije. Tek nakon spoznavanja samog sebe može se požeti sa treninzima borbe. Rangovi Dzedaja Hijerarhija frame|Polaznici, najmladji ucenici Dzedaja. * Polaznici (mladunci ili Nada Džedaja) - Najmladji pripadnici Reda. Regrutovani iz svih krajeva galaksije, po rodjenju im se testira krv i po odvajanju od porodice dovode se u hram gde započinje njihova obuka. * Učenik - Nakon što bude izabran od strane odredjenog viteza ili majstora, polaznik dobija titulu učenika i započinje individualni trening sa svojim učiteljem. Nakon završenog ispita, trening se nastavlja i van akademije. Učenici sa kosom puštaju pletenicu a ostali dobijaju ili tetovažu ili neki drugi simbol. Učitelj moža imati samo jednog učenika koji mora biti promovisan u viteza pre nego što njegov učitelj izabere novog. U slučaju da učenik nebude izabran, Veće Pomirenja će učenika poslati u službu javnog dobra. U zavisnosti od talenta, to može biti služba Agrikulture, Medicine Edukacije ili Istraživanja. U ovoj fazi, učenici mogu izabrati da napuste Red. * Džedaj Vitez - Nakon skoro decenije treninga sa svojim učiteljem, disciplinovani učenik je kvalifikovan da polaže ispit. Nakon uspešno položenog ispita, pletenicu odseca clan Veća i život viteza počinje. Pošto više nisu vezani za učitelja, novi vitez je slobodan da ide na misije koje mu odredi Veće, da se specijalizuje za jednu od tri grane viteštva ili da uzme svog učenika. * Majstor Džedaja - Vitez koji pokazuje veliko poznavanje Sile i uspešno je obučio učenika i doveo ga do titule viteza, dobija zvanje Majstora od strane Veća. Medju Majstorima, samo nekoliko moze biti član Veća. Veća obično čine najiskusniji i najmudriji majstori. Veliko Veće čini 12 majstora, od kojih pet ima doživotno mesto, četiri dugoročno a tri kratkoročno. Lider Veća ima titulu Gospodar Reda i često je vezano za osobu koja ima titulu Veliki Majstor koji je lider Reda uopšte. Specijalizacija Nakon što postane vitez, Džedaj može izabrati da nastavi sa usavršavanjem i izabere jednu od tri grane viteštva. Red Džedaja i Veće moze tražiti od pojedinca i dodeliti mu vojni čin u procesu zaštite Republike. Džedaj Zaštitnik Vitezovi vole da su aktivni i bore se protiv tamne strane i drugih pretnji protiv Republike i teže ka zvanju zaštitnika. Oni se fokusiraju na trening i usavršavaju svoje veštine u borbi sa i bez oružija. Najbolji medju njima su poznati kao '''Majstori Ratnici. * As Džedaja - To su pripadnici aero korpusa poznatiji kao Asovi piloti i specijalnost im je pilotiranje borbenim letelicama. * Instruktor mačevanja - Stacionirani u Akademiji, ovi učitelji daju sve da prenesu svoje znanje o borbi svetlosnim mačem svojim učenicima. Najviši stepen je Majstor mačevanja i on bira svoje pomoćnike i obučava ih. * Čuvar mira - Ovi Džedaji su deo bezbednosnih snaga na raznim planetama ili su deo specijalne policije. Njihov zadatak je da smiruju pobune ili hvataju teroriste. Obezbedjenje Hrama čine ovi Džedaji. * Majstor Oružija - To je Džedaj koji je ovladao veštinom rukovanja raznim egzotičnim oružjem i odlikuje se izuzetnom fizičkom spremom. Džedaj Konzul Fokusira se na kako fizičke sposobosti tako i na mentalne. Obično su deo Republicke Diplomatske Divizije kao i medicinskih objekata. Oni rade kao iscelitelji, proroci i istraživači i koriste svetlosni mač samo za odbranu. Najbolji medju njima su poznati kao Majstori Mudrosti. * Džedaj Ambasador - Oni rade blisko sa Republičkom birokratijom i pomažu da se planeta pridruži Republici. Neki su dodeljeni kao savetnici raznim senatorima ili vrhovnom kancelaru na poseban zahtev. * Džedaj Diplomata - Uvek u središtu nemira, oni pomažu u vremenu krize i pomažu pregovorima uz podršku Senata i Reda. Oni su obično nepristrasni. To je moguće zahvaljujuci njihovom pravilu o ne vezivanju. * Džedaj iscelitelj - Neki Džedaji se fokusiraju na mnogo humanije aspekte Sile, maniplišući Živom Silom oni pomažu drugima i leče ih. Njima upravlja Veće iscelitelja koje se nalazi u Hramu u Dvorani izcelitelja. Takodje, mogu biti deo jedinice na brodovima kao deo Repubičke mobilne hirurške jedinice. * Čuvar znanja - Džedaj koji želi da obogati Arhivu i ispuni je jos većim znanjem postaje Čuvar znanja i deo je bibliotekarskog Reda. On je podeljen na istoričare, arhiviste i bibliotekare. * Džedaj Naučnik - Rešava teorije i upotpunjuje podatke u arhivi. Specaijalnost im je arheologija, geologija, biologija, matematika i astronomija. * Džedaj Vidovnjak - Oni su predodredjeni da primaju vizije putem SIle. Oni prave i upotpunjuju holokrone. Najbolji mogu da vide i proreknu budućnost galaksije. Džedaj Strazar To su vitezovi koji imaju balans izmedju intenzivne borbe i filozofskog pristupa. Oni lako otkrivaju obmanu i nepravdu. Zato su im zadaci najčešće misije izvidjanja, infiltriranja i poznavaoci su tehnologije i diplomatije. * Džedaj istražitelj - Njega Veće šalje na specijalnu misiju koja podrazumeva otkrivanje pretnji za galaksiju kao što su moćni kriminalni sindikati, korupcija i zavere protiv Republike i druge sumnjive stvari. Najčešće radi sam. * Senka - Tajna policija Reda, rade pod nadzorom Veća Prvog Znanja. Šalju ih da neutrališu sve agente tamne strane. * Džedaj Izvidnik - Njihov zadatak je da nadgledaju odredjeni sistem ili sektor i služe kao oficiri za vezu tog sistema ili sektora sa Republikom. Odlikuje ga poznavanje diplomatije kao i istorije i kulture tog sektora. Vojska i rat U vreme rata, pogotovo kada su umešani Siti, Džedaji mogu imati činove vojnika i predvode armije. To je bio slučaj za vreme Mandalorijskog rata, Rata Džedaja, novih ratova SIta i Ratova Klonova. Za vreme Novih Ratova Sita, oformljena je armija svetlosti, koja je sačinjena mahom od aktivnih Džedaja. * Džedaj zapovednik - Učenik koji ima ovaj žin zapoveda delom armije koji je deo Generalove jedinice. * Džedaj General - To su uglavnom vitezovi ili majstori. Komanduju jednom od dvadeset armijom sektora. Može biti [Jedi General|General Senior ili Visoki General koji komanduje celom armijom sistema. * Jedi Lord - Džedaj koji je komandovao Armijom svetlosti za vreme Novih Ratova SIta. Ova titula je kasnije ukinuta. Izabrani frame|Anakin Skajvoker: IzabraniProročanstvo o Izabranom je drevna legenda Džedaja i pričala je o dolasku bića koje će doneti ravnotežu Sili. Ono je protumačeno tako što će Siti biti uništeni. Kvaj-Gon Džin je verovao da je to mladi Anakin Skajvoker, dečak koga je otkrio na planeti Tatuin. Mnogi su verovali da je to istina jer je pokazivao moć i snagu do tada nevidjenu. Ubrzo potom, on je prešao na tamnu stranu i postao Darth Vader, ali se iskupio na taj način sto se suprotstavio Palpatinu u nameri da spase svog sina i u tom procesu je ubio Sita. Na taj način dokazao je ubedjenje Kvaj-Gona i ostalih koji su verovali u proročanstvo. Po smrti Palpatina I Vejdera, Sila je dovedena u stanje ravnoteže. Категорија:Џедај